


Back To The Start

by MelindaMayTheCavalry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Kuvira - Freeform, LOK - Freeform, My first LOK Fan fic, New spirit portal, Spirit crap happens, Suyin Beifong - Freeform, Team Avatar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaMayTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaMayTheCavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira's path takes a different turn when the cannon loses control and heads straight towards her. Even with the Avatar's interference, somethings can't be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The colours were bright. Too bright they almost burnt before it was gone, leaving a peaceful black. Then it felt like she was floating. Opening her eyes, she was in a familiar place, her purple reflection in the spirit world. Her reflection rippled, turning into the figure of the once Great Uniter. Kuvira’s eyes closed, her hair fanning around her as they both seemed to descend down.

Then Korra’s feet touched the flower spirit meadow first. Kuvira hadn’t woken from the blast, her feet touching the ground a few seconds later but Korra dashed forwards and caught her before she crumpled to the flowered meadow.

Korra took a few breaths to survey the beautiful surroundings before looking down at the still woman in her arms. Kuvira’s eyes were still closed, her face very pale. With stiff fingers, Korra raised her hand and shook the woman’s shoulders a little, Kuvira’s head lolled a little which made her suddenly uneasy, a pit in her stomach developed. Hesitantly, she ran her fingers over to her neck, searching for a pulse of life she hoped was still there but…

It was gone.

No pulse.

Korra almost wanted to laugh. Not in a happy sense or a maniacal way. It was almost ironic. Killed by the weapon she had created and fired; at her, at Su and at Baatar. But that hadn’t stopped her from trying, she knew Kuvira had been scared, seeing the weapon lose control and turn on her. She had been ready to sacrifice her life and Avatar Cycle to save a woman who had conquered 98% of the earth Kingdom, torn the Beifong’s apart, build a mecha suit to invade republic city, use spirit vines for power, killing Asami’s father… so why?

Because no one deserved death, not even after everything they did. She understood Kuvira now. She lived under a mask, became the Great Uniter under the power pressure to unite them in the way that never happened in her own home before she lost her family, before finding Su.

Now, looking down at Kuvira now, she was just…tiny, gone. The perspective of her before was huge, the natural power of her bending, her aura and natural leadership made her so much bigger, not in the literal sense though she held the strong posture. Without that life… everything she had been wasn’t there. She looked vulnerable even but in a way of looking down at someone asleep.

Korra sucked in a small breath, her eyes feeling a little wet but didn’t fall. Su had told her the stories of Kuvira. Su raised her for 13 years. What was her reaction going to be? She didn’t know. Not really, Su had been prepared to kill Kuvira when she took Zaofu. If Zhu Li hadn’t been placed there then Su probably would have done it, with her twin sons watching. She was glad now that Kuvira had put Zhu Li there, Su wouldn’t have been held responsible for murdering her would-have-been daughter-in-law.

Korra knew how Su would react when things caught up to her, the pure horror of what she couldn’t undo.  Past all that hate Su developed, the emotional bonds of what Kuvira had been were there. She had been her daughter to her but it didn’t feel that close enough for it to have the proper impact. She may have thought of Kuvira as a daughter but probably didn’t act like she was. Kuvira wasn’t part of family photos, even in the birthdays or celebrations. Korra could only imagine the desire of wishing to belong and to be loved the way Su’s other children had been.

It was probably the best for Su that it happened this way instead of doing it herself. She wouldn’t have killed Kuvira either. Removing her bending would have been the last option if she survived and refused to back down.

Korra jumped a little as she felt something touch her arm, her eyes darting to see the same spirit that had too her to Toph next to her.

“So that’s the woman who made all this trouble.” It commented in its childlike voice.

“Yes, Spirit, but she’s dead. I couldn’t save her.” Her voice broke a little.

The spirit peered at the body, “I know, I feel no life energy or chi running through her.”

“This is a beautiful place.” Korra sighed and shifted, pulling Kuvira more into her arms, her head resting in the crook of her elbow. She almost wanted to leave Kuvira here to rest than take her back to the remains of Republic City.

“She doesn’t belong here.” Another spirit said harshly.

Korra nodded. “I know.”

Sliding her arm under Kuvira’s body, the other going under her knees. Korra pushed herself up onto her feet, swaying with the new dead weight but retained her balance. Kuvira’s arm slipped from her stomach, dangling limp but she couldn’t do anything about that. Her head was bent back over her arm, her long hair flowed down with ease. Though her amour on her neck and shoulders did support her head more and made her a little more heavy than normal.

Korra stared at the new portal before sighing, taking a few deep breaths and began to walk, some of the spirits following after her, some going before her. Everything was white in her vision but she kept walking until she could see the end of the portal, back into republic city.

All heads seem to turn to her as she stepped from it but Korra kep her gaze down, searching for Su but there was only one person she wanted to talk to what to do with Kuvira’s body wasn’t her. Baatar had been her family more than Su, they had been engaged so he had every right, more than Su.

“Korra!” Tenzin’s voice was the loudest as they all ran towards them but he faltered in his steps as his eyes lingered on the person in his arms.

“Is she-“ he started but she knew he already knew the answer. Korra stopped and gently lowered herself down to her knees, putting Kuvira down though still kept her in her arms, stretching out Kuvira’s legs .

Everyone seemed to stop a few feet from them, the men in the Mecha suits stopped. If Kuvira had lived then they’d try to get her to release her. They knew as well so stood down, opening their suits.

“Yes.” She answered, clarifying it for everyone. “I tried to save her, the spirit weapon back fired on her, I thought by me interfering I could save her. We ended up in the spirit world but apparently it wasn’t enough.” She felt Tenzin kneel down, his hand resting on her shoulder.

“Korra, what you did was amazing, bending a spirit weapon into a portal.” He started, “But somethings can’t be changed, no matter how much you want the outcome to be different.”

“I know Tenzin.” Korra sighed. She looked up as Su began to push her way through, followed by Lin. Her expression became unreadable though her eyes were soft. Lin approached, staring down at Kuvira with more of a frown but held compassion on her face.

“Come one, Let’s take ourselves elsewhere. We can talk about what to do with Kuvira’s body when we get to Asami’s office.” Korra nodded, ignoring Su’s look to Lin. Picking up Kuvira again, she let Lin lead the way. Everyone else following behind them.

 

Once inside the building, Korra was directed to a different office. A bed set up so she didn’t hesitate to place Kuvira’s body down. Korra was a little surprised as Lin pulled Kuvira’s legs out straight as she put Kuvira’s hands on her stomach, brushing the hair out her face, though her hair naturally fanned out a little on the small pillow. It almost looked like she was asleep now.

“Baatar will decide what to do with her.” Korra decided out loud to Su and Lin, Su was by the door while Lin had her arms crossed across her chest.  “Let him come and see her now, He’ll need this for closure.” She looked at Su as she said this.

Su frowned. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Korra, She shot at him with her Cannon, he’s injured.”

“And Kuvira’s dead, Su. He got off lightly.”

“She brought it on herself.”

“Maybe, but Baatar was on her side. He could have died today as well.” Korra fired back, “What she did was wrong but she shouldn’t have paid her life in for it.”

“This will break him, Korra. Give him time.”

“This is a clean break for him, Su, I know this is hard for you as well but he was going to marry her. And she loved him, I know that was mutual. But he’s a grown man, you can’t sugar coat everything for him.”

Su sighed a little.

“I’m not saying go get Baatar and be cryptic about it. Tell him what happened and bring him down. I’ll talk with the others about the city.”  

Lin stepped forwards. “I’ll get on that, I think Baatar will take the news better rom you two.” She said, excusing herself, leaving her alone with Su and Kuvira’s body.

Korra sighed, approaching Su and placed her hand on her shoulder. “Stay here. I’ll talk to him and bring him down.” She said, “I know what Kuvira was to you, make your peace with her while I get him. I don’t know how he’ll react but I know he’ll need his family.”

Su nodded, her head lowering then pulled her into a soft hug then headed towards Kuvira’s bed.

Watching for a moment, Korra headed away through the small passageway towards where she knew Baatar was resting.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra passed another office, briefly spotting the rest of the groups talking among themselves, President Raiko with them before back tracking into the room.

“Korra.” Raiko stated, seeing her. “Kuvira’s army are now under our control, the ones we have are being taken in and questioned before they’re sent back to their towns and citys. Most have become scattered and the ones who her strong believers of Kuvira’s vision are on the run.”

“That’s…fast.” Korra couldn’t help comment.  So much had happened in just half an hour.

“Kuvira’s death quickly spread. They believe her to be a martyr in this attempt to take the city.” Tenzin said from the corner. “One said they’re starting to think you killed her.”

“What?!” Korra exclaimed, shocked but felt a little unsurprised.

“I know, we’ve organised a service that’ll take place at Kuvira’s burial. The message should get out to the Earth Empire Extremists in hiding.” Raiko said. “I can only hope it’ll calm them enough not to start up a war.”

Korra understood what he was saying, referring back to Amon and his exqualists.

“I’ll have Baatar organise her funeral, as his ex-fiancé I believe he’ll help bring a better message to the Extremists and it’s personal for him.” She said, her eyes darting to the few Beifong’s in the room, like Opal.

“If it’s going to be a big message, it’s going to be a big burial, isn’t it?” Wu said, appearing from behind Mako. Mako was silently getting treated, Korra’s stomach turned, seeing his injuries.

President Raiko frowned. “I guess so, Kuvira had a lot of impact so something small and private isn’t going to be substantial.”

“Let me talk to Baatar now. He doesn’t know and I’m taking him to see her.” Korra interrupted. “Let us deal with Kuvira and you deal with the City and repairs.”

Raiko nodded after a moment, agreeing before Korra steeled herself to leave the room. She knew Baatar loved Kuvira, deeply enough to follow her and leave his family. Being shot at may have shattered his trust in her, their engagement may have also been over but love was deep and it’d take a while for him to come to full grips with what happened. Now he had to deal with the grief of Kuvira’s death he was currently ignorant of.

When she got to the room, she looked though the small window to see Baatar on his camp bed, awake and staring up at the ceiling. She knew this waiting was painful, not knowing if Team avatar lost a few, if Kuvira failed. She knocked gently, startling him. He jumped a mile, sitting up suddenly, wining a little, his glasses almost falling off his face who relaxed a little as she saw her.

“Can I come in?” she asked politely. Baatar nodded, sitting up more comfortably. Korra entered the room and pulled up a seat.

“Did you win? What happened to Kuvira, is she alright?” He asked, as she sat down. Korra took a deep breath.

“Yes, we won, the Mecha Suit went down. Mako messed with the vines inside, causing it to explode enough to make it fall. Me and Kuvira managed to get out of that but she knocked me back and ran into the spirit wilds. She found the spirit canon and made a final attempt to take me out with it.” Korra explained, watching Baatar’s face carefully.  “But it lost control, Kuvira tried to shut it down but it didn’t work, she got thrown off and the bean headed straight for her. I tried to save her by jumping in font. I managed to bend the beam which caused it to react and tear into a new spirit portal. Both me and Kuvira were blasted into the spirit world.”

“Is she alright?” Baatar asked but she knew a sense it was dawning on him from her tone.

“I’m sorry, Baatar, truly. She didn’t make it; dead before we were even in the spirit meadow. I’m so sorry.”

Baatar’s expression changed, his eyes widening as her words made impact. Shock emptied his face, his eyes tearing up, shifting his gaze to his hands. His hands clenched and he took a few breaths trying to calm him.

Korra reached forwards and pulled him into a hug, he became rigid but after a moment, melted into it, his shoulders shaking a little.

“She’s here, if you want to see her.” Korra said quietly after a moment, rubbing his back. “I brought her home, but I think you should decide on the arrangements for her.” She knew it was too soon to talk to him like that but that was as far as she could say to him now, she didn’t dare say burial or funeral this soon for him.

He pulled away, wiping his face and took a deep breath. “Take me to her.” He said, putting on a mask behind his features. Korra rose to her feet and helped Baatar up. Since the building collapse from the spirit canon, he’d have a few scars; one on his left cheek while the rest was bruised.

It took a bit of time to get out the office, Baatar having a limp in his step but Korra knew it’d pass and heal up soon. She could feel his pulse pick up a little as they got closer to Kuvira’s room, Baatar quickening his pace in front of her and in a smooth movement opened the door.

Korra watched as Su jumped a mile from sitting next to Kuvira, it had appeared she was too focued or lost in thought to have heard them come but as soon as Baatar saw his mother he seemed to explode.

“Get out!” he snapped. Su looked just as startled as Korra. She had not expected that reaction from him, especially when they had been trying to repair their relationship after the building collapse.

“Junior. what-“

“I said get out, you shouldn’t be near her!” he strode forwards.

Su shifted back from Kuvira’s bed. Korra couldn’t help but exchange the same look with her.

“Baatar.” Korra started.

“You’ve done enough to her, Mother, You tried to kill her at Zaofu.” He said, his sudden movement and weight forced him into the seat Su had been sitting on. Korra suddenly understood his view.

Su had tried to Kill Kuvira in a sneak attack in her own camp in her sleep and seeing Kuvira now, knowing she was dead but looked asleep, some things were too personal when it was raw. He last saw Kuvira in person was separating off, her in the Mecha suit and him in the air ship, things were different when over the radio line. Seeing his mother standing over the woman she attempted to kill was probably a bit too much to mentally handle especially after what happened today as a whole like being kidnapped and shot at.

“Su, why don’t you go and give them some space. It’s gonna be a long night for him.” Korra said after a moment, reaching forwards and rested her hand on Su’s arm. Su sighed sadly and nodded, accepting the facts and headed out. Korra looked back at Baatar and followed, closing the door behind her quietly and headed after Su.

“Su.” Korra called watching as Su ducked away into a different room suddenly. Korra shadowed  her and shut the door behind her. Su was seated by the window, a frown on her face.

“Are you alright?” She asked after a long moment of silence.

Su’s pale green eyes flickered to her for a moment, letting out a low sad sigh. “It’s just…seeing Kuvira. I want to hate her, for what she did to me, my family, what she was prepared to do to get what she wanted. But seeing her like that reminded me of when I first met her. A child, tiny, lost even.”

Korra took a seat on the desk in the room. “You viewed her as a daughter, you watched her grow and mature. You hate the Great Uniter but you can’t hate the Kuvira you knew and raised.”

“I know, Korra,” Su stated tiredly “I’m exhausted, physically and emotionally.”

“It’s been a long day, why don’t you go to the rest of your family. Arrangements are being made. Zaofu should be safe to return to. Raiko’s discussing rebuilding the city. Wu’s going to be stepping up as King again. Tenzin’s helping take charge with Lin and the police force along with the air nation. We’ll be fine in a couple of months.”

Su said nothing but nodded managing a small smile of reassurance. “We’ll see. I’ll help with what we can now.”

“Yes, but take some sleep. I’ll keep watch over you son.” Korra stated, putting on a more serious tone causing Su to chuckle a little. Feeling convince, Korra left Su and headed back to Baatar and waited outside.


	3. Chapter 3

In the city of Yu Dao, Western Earth Kingdom and United Republic of Nations though since Kuvira’s invasion, it was under the Earth Empire protection, men woman and children hovered around their radios. Listening to see if Kuvira was ready to take back Republic City.

One woman in particular, Mei, was happy to sit and rest; her hands on her huge pregnant stomach. She was due any day, her husband Ling, had unfortunately had to go and work, leaving her alone with her other three children. But they were just old enough to understand what was happening, especially concerning the baby.

“Mom,” She heard one call.

Mei turned and smiled at her son who was sitting near her feet. Her eyes landed on the piece of earth in his hands.

“I can earth bend!” He said joyfully, jumping up eager to try it out properly. Seeing him so happy made Mei smile even more.

“Be careful sweetie, I’m not much use right now.” She answered, “But I’m so proud!”

Yun sighed a little, a little dent in his eyebrow at the mention of the baby though smiled at her praise. Mei knew what responsibility it was to have another child, especially when they were grown up and shoving for attention from her, the baby would make it harder. It made Yun irritant but bearable about it.

“Come here baby, “ Mei said, holding her hand out to him. He came obediently. She grasped his hands and placed them gently on the bump, letting him feel the baby move and kick.

“This was you once. Years ago. So small but strong but a baby.” She started. “This is your brother or sister, I know it’ll be difficult once she or he is out but it’ll need you. I want you to be its best sibling; protector, especially with your bending. ” she let go of one of his wrists and bobbed him gently on the nose with her finger.  “Can you do that? For me.”

Yun sighed, ”Hard to argue with an emotionally unbalanced mother.”

Mei chucked and kissed his cheek, “Cheek,”

“I’m nine!” He exclaimed, feigning hurt.

“Go find your brothers, I’m going to lay down now the baby thinks it’s nap time.” It was the only time she’d rest properly was when the baby wasn’t so active. Yun disappeared off quickly and Mei waddling into her chambers and lay down to rest, falling asleep easily.

Mei woke sharply as a pain ran around her stomach. Having gone through this experience three times, she knew what was happening. Pushing herself up she called out, Yun, Ping and Taku came running in.

“Mom, what’s going on?” Her eldest, Taku , asked. He was 14 and Ping was 11.

“The baby’s coming,” Mei grunted after a moment as the contraction ended. Yun held her arm.

“I’ll get Dad.” Taku said disappearing off.

“Should I get a Healer?” Ping asked hesitantly. Mei nodded and watched as he hurried away. Taking deep breaths she  had Yun help her up onto her feet. She stripped off of unnecessary layers and lay back down just as Ping returned with a woman in toe.

“Mei, good to see you’re prepared.” She said, getting straight to business, putting the stuff she’d need on the side. “Since you’re in the early stages, I’ll come and go. Has there been any recent contractions?”

“Not since the one I woke up with.”

“Then you’ve got a couple of hours if you don’t have any jn the next five minutes.” The healer nodded then waved the boys from the room. Mei nodded for the two boys to leave and sighed, hoping Ling would get there soon.

 

The healer was right, the contractions weren’t frequent but were becoming as the hours passes, getting more painful. It was getting to sun down when things seemed to speed up when finally Ling came running into the room. Mei just glared heatedly, breathing thought the pain of her contraction.

“I’m sorry I’m so late.” He started, “I just got news that Kuvira’s army have fallen and scattered. The Avatar won the battle for the republic city but Kuvira was killed in the fight.”

“Push!” Called the healer, Mei responded to the Healer and her body, focusing on her fast heartbeat and her husband’s hand on her arm. It wasn’t until she heard a startled shrilled cry that she forced properly to see a baby being placed on her chest.

“It’s a girl!” The healer smiled, bringing a towel to wipe the baby off, cutting the cord and separating the mother and child. Mei just stared down at the baby who stopped crying but her breath was fast.

“Jiaying. That’s her name.” Mei breathed after a moment, staring down at her. She looked to her husband who started down at the baby.

“What about Kuvira as her name, in honour of the Great Uniter?” Ling suggested, running his hand down his daughters back.

“No, Jiaying.” Mei disagreed. “ It’s just too close to her death to be called that. It will confuse people who grieve our Uniter.”

Ling sighed with a nod. “Okay, well, Let’s get you cleaned up. I’m gonna have to work extra had for another mouth to feed.”

*

Kuvira hadn’t meant for the weapon to get out of hand. The final attempt to kill Korra had been on the her mind, not thinking of the results but as she was jerked around, she could feel her hands slipping, her broken ribs from the fall in the colossus pressed dangerously into her side as the movements were sharp but when she was thrown off the canon her amour absorbed most of the impact.

But she knew it wasn’t her ribs that was the imitate issue, rising her head to see the spirit fire head straight towards her. It was too fast to move. Kuvira didn’t see the Avatar move in front of her. Her sight was suddenly blinded by the purple white light. She didn’t know what was happening but it began to burn all over.

At first for the first couple of seconds like a touched sun burn but it began to get ice cold hot, like she was being torn apart over and over again; every cell at a time reared in agony, her screams in her head were unheard from her lips. Then the feeling began to disappear. Like whatever was ripping her apart was no longer there but she felt lighter than ever like she was almost floating. She couldn’t see now, the white light span with images that were swimming away from her.

Suyin, Baatar, and the faces of people she knew and met.; Korra, Huan, Toph, Wing and Wei, Baatar Senior, Prince Wu,  Bolin, Mako….all their faces in her memory began to blur into oblivion, everything she knew was being stripped away with their faces colours names and places disappeared. Closing her eyes from the light, Kuvira felt herself fall, the pressure around her increase till it was almost suffocating….

Then it was gone, but she screamed anyway. An unfamiliar sound with no meaning.

“It’s a girl!” Was the first unfamiliar sound to her ears but nothing held matter or meaning to her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha! Bet you didn’t see this bit coming! Hope you understood what happened. If not message me and I’ll explain  Please drop a comment on how it is because I need to know what you people think! I don't know and would love to continue it with stuff to go one and to inspire me to continue


	4. Chapter 4

Su had taken her family to a different section of the building to sleep. Everyone was tired and there’d be plenty of people to help in the meantime, rest now was what they needed. She and Baatar took a side, using cushions as their mattress, Wing and Wei took a corner, leaning on each other. Opal had a camp bed as well as Huan. Baatar Jr was still with Kuvira but Su trusted Korra to stay with him.

She could understand to a point his anger at her, their family wouldn’t be the same, even in the past 3 years of their absence she wanted him back, this was a step in that direction but he was changed, by Kuvira and now by her death.

With Kuvira, he had become confident in himself, pushing his ideas out better though in this case; into a 25 story Mecha suit with a spirit powered super canon. Not the sort of thing she nor Baatar sr would have liked him to plan. Ever. But with Kuvira gone, the next few years at the least would be filled with his grief, depression and above all that, his sentence since he helped just as much as Kuvira. Of course, She could pull a few strings herself, with the help of the Avatar he could have house arrest as minimal, losing Kuvira seemed to be the current punishment. Korra had threatened to make sure they never saw each other again, sort of ironic now it was true. She didn’t want this for him. Alive and imprisoned would have been bearable.

She was glad to an extent she didn’t kill Kuvira at Zaofu. Seeing Him grieve…she didn’t want that hate. Junior wouldn’t forgive her. Ever. Tearing their family apart and she’d be classed as a murderer. She hadn’t realised how bad it would look till now; Su Beifong, matriarch of the metal clan, killer of the Great Uniter. The Press would have a field day and she’d be looked down upon. If not by her family or Junior then the world leaders and the supporters of Kuvira. Killing a woman in high military in a sneak attack would have been seen as a coward’s kill.

“Relax a little.” Baatar said softly in her ear.  His arms curing around her waist, pulling her closer into his frame. She sighed, letting herself go loser, watching as their children were fast asleep. Hardly the surprise.

“Tomorrow’s going to be a long day, If I can guess, Junior will want to move back to Zaofu, Kuvira with him. He’d want to have her buried there.” Su wasn’t sure what her tone was but she couldn’t fault Junior for wanting her home with him. Of course, Kuvira wouldn’t go into Zaofu’s cemetery. I the burial was to be huge then it’d make sense for her to be buried in her own area. Of course Junior had that control now.

“I know, Su, but that’ll be what’s best for everyone, we need to sort out Zaofu since the domes were de constructed, Kuvira’s done a lot of damage to the architecture. With Junior doing the burial arrangements, I think it’s best to have Opal and Huan here, they can help here while we sort out Zaofu.” Baatar sighed, “The burial will need to be done quickly, to prevent the extremists activating. I’ll talk with Junior tomorrow on the way back. They’re repairing the tracks.”

Su sighed again with a nod, listening to his words and let her eyes closed. She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep but through the swirls of colours and sounds in her dreams. Some had flashes of Kuvira, the spirit weapon, the purple blasts, the sounds of the Mecha suit’s feet. None were nightmares but she woke up multiple times before deciding to get up quietly when it was dawn.

She headed down the almost silent building, pausing when she saw Korra snoring lightly against the door into the room where Kuvira and Junior was. Knowing she’d be unwelcomed in there, she carried on passed and down a few flights of stairs to a large room where President Raiko was talking with Lin and a few Police officers.

“I’ve decided Opal and Huan can stay here to help while the rest of us head back to Zaofu,” Su announced, startling Lin who jumped a little. “There’s a lot of work to there as well. Opal’s part of the Air nation but Huan’s good with people. I know Baatar Jr will want Kuvira so we’ll-”

“Suyin.” Raiko interrupted. “We appreciate the help but I think the burial of Kuvira should be in Republic city. Most of the press eyes will be focused here so the-“

“No,” Lin interrupted, “Avatar Korra decided it was up to Baatar Junior to decide Kuvira’s burial. Out of everything that’s just happened, Korra’s word over views yours.”

Su could see the strings Lin was pulling. “In Zaofu, it won’t have to be private, we’ll already be publicising it with radios, I know you’ll have the press and world leaders there as well. It’d seem more personal to have her buried there as well, everyone knows Kuvira was raised there so o have her buried anywhere else is…insensitive, to say.” Su added, folding her arms. “I may not agree with Kuvira, or her beliefs but for the best, she has to be in Zaofu.”

“She does have a point.” Said a voice from the corner. Su barley glanced to Tenzin, keeping her eyes fixed on Raiko who had a slight glare at her now. “Let Su and her family deal with Kuvira, that’s their responsibility while Republic City  is ours. There’s only so long we can keep the residents away. The longer they wait, the worse it could get. Lin’s police force are earth benders, I have my air benders. We can start the clean up today with no distractions concerning Kuvira.”

“Fine!” President Raiko said after a long moment, throwing his arms up. “Just get it done.” He said before walking out.

“Are you sure leaving two of your children here is a good idea, Su?” Lin asked,

“It’s probably what’s best, Baatar will need to redesign the domes for Zaofu again, Wing and Wei will be needed for that reconstruction, I’ll over see that as well. But Junior will need to sort out Kuvira. I’ll support him in that.” Su explained. “Is the train working again?”

“The tracks have been mended; trains are just about to get working. Raiko’s decided to clean up the city with small repairs and wants to expand the city. There’s going to be a perimeter around the spirit portal and the vine section around it.” Tenzin spoke up. “I don’t think I’d be wise to allow public to wander into the spirit world, it’s a dangerous place full of unseen dangers.”

Su nodded, it made perfect sense. “I better get going then, earliest is the best.”

“Okay, we have a few former Zaofu guards ready with enough resources to go back, your meteorites for example.”

“Thank you.” Su smiled, glad for the help. Feeling the conversations now would be irrelivent, She headed back up to see Korra stirring.

“Su?” She mumbled, rubbing her face.

“Korra.” Su sighed, “Good to see you’re awake, how you feeling.”

“Tired.” Korra yawned, “Strange dream though but I think it’s expected.” She pulled herself to her feet.

“Did you talk with him?” Su asked, glancing to the door.

“A little.” Korra admitted. “He wants to get to Zaofu quickly. He’s picked out a place already where he wants her to be buried though it’ll need to be built since it’s out the city itself. He’s exhausted.”

Su nodded and gently opened the door and peered in. Baatar was slumped a on his seat, his hand holding tightly onto Kuvira’s.

“I’ll get a box or something to transport her in. “Korra mumbled, heading away. Su walked quietly in and placed her hand on his shoulder. He jerked a little in waking, barely glancing at her hand, as if he already knew.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Su said softly. Baatar just hummed slightly, acknowledging her. “Korra’s getting something to transport her to the train, we’re heading back to Zaofu.”

“Good.” Baatar rose to his feet, placing Kuvira’s hand back onto her stomach with the other one.

“Sweetie,” Su said, her hand on his arm. “I will support you. Our family will. And I’m so sorry with my behaviour last time we were all at Zaofu. I know what I was going to do was…the worse I could do to you. I was driven by my hate but now I see… I just wanted my family back together. If I had been the one then I don’t think I could forgive myself.”

He nodded, letting out a soft sigh.

“I know to an extent you two did good, the earth nation is stable because of you two and I know not everything was done under Kuvira’s word. I don’t blame you with how you treated us. I know I make mistakes and how I handled you two was one of them.”

“All Kuvira wanted was to unite an empire that would support each other. Before that desire, all she wanted to be accepted into the family as a Beifong, the way she dreamt of ever since she was 8 years old. If you had adopted her or I had married her then it would have been her dream come true.” Baatar said quietly, making Su flinch a little at that raw truth. “I need your support but I don’t want your interference, Mother.”

“That sounds very reasonable, Baatar.”

“No, Call me Junior like you always have, only Kuvira called me by my name.”

She didn’t answer or react to that outwardly, looking down. “As soon as you’re ready we can go.” She said, knowing he wasn’t going to elaborate on another topic before making a quiet exit from the room, back towards her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well for those who haven't guessed, Kuviras been reborn in the last chapter. But her memory of her Kuvira isn't with her at this point in the story (you'll have to see how it goes, the memories of being Kuvira may or may not resurface). I do have a thing I want to add but it's 50/50 on how it could go into the story. I guess I'll see when I post it.
> 
> Please leave a comment!!


	5. Chapter 5

It was a long ride back to Zaofu. Most of the family to Baatar jr’s knowledge was in the front cart while he stayed in the second one, keeping next to the metal box that was carrying Kuvira. He didn’t open it but kept his hands tracing the small lock. He mentally proposed that this was step one of…burying her.   
His chest got heavy at the thought. Out of everything that had happened, getting shot at with the canon now seemed… to be an eye opener. Baatar knew he’d have a sentence but there was more important things to do before his arrest and trial. She should have gone through with that, not this.  
He wanted to be angry at her, ask her Why, to get the answers face to face. This wasn’t the face to face he wanted, not with her being the one lying dead in a metal box. The one way she could never answer his questions. He wanted to think perhaps she wasn’t the person he thought but his memories of her, ever since they were younger; she had always done the things to get what she wanted, even it if meant sacrificing something from her to get it. IN this case, the avater had been a blocker of her goals  
Now it made more sense to why she shot at him. It was a shot at Korra and sacrificing him and everyone else so she couldn’t be stopped. Not only would have the Avatar been reborn into the earth empire, she’d have control over him but at a cost of her own happiness.   
A headache began to form at the back of his head, making him groan a little, leaning forwards and let his forehead rest of the edge of the box. He needed to stop over thinking stuff…or thinking altogether.  
Maybe he could- no he needed to do this on his own. The thought of having Su near Kuvira now wasn’t the pleasing thought. Kuvira may have done a lot but… the thought of having his mother who attempting to assassinate her standing over her dead body.  
The image of the could-have-been if Su succeeded was always there now. There would have been no going back with his family at that point. He’d have taken control, changed like Kuvira would have done is he had been the one to die in the factory. He may not be a bender but he had lots of tricks up his sleeve concerning his engineering abilities. Some not on the good side either.   
Baatar shook himself out that mind set again. Now, with the Earth Empire fallen with Kuvira, it was going to be a long road still. Especially with his other family members. Wing and Wei, Huan, his father and…Opal. They wouldn’t grieve for Kuvira, they didn’t need to. He wasn;t a fool to see past their fake sadness, only seeing their pity at him.   
Opal hated her more than the twins did. He wasn’t stupid, with what Kuvira and he decided to do with their family at Zaofu…Opal knew how to hold that grudge, just like Su in that aspect. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was happy with her demise.  
Wing and Wei probably hated her less but would follow Sue when they needed to. They seemed less volatile, like their father. Huan especially was the least to be concerned about. He was more in touch with his emotions, probably the most understanding of his brothers but wouldn’t approach him, which he understood.  
Baatar stiffened as he heard the door open. He didn’t turn.   
“Come to gloat,” He called back.   
“No, son.” His father’s voice said, drawing his attention. Baatar looked around then back to the box.   
“What do you want? Is Mom going to come in?” He carried on.   
His father sighed, his footsteps louder till he reached next to him and pulled up a seat. There was a long moment of silence.   
“We’ll be at Zaofu soon.” His father started, and pulled out a map. A quick glance said it was the old one with the domes. “We’re going to rebuild the domes, but I want to ask you which plot of land you’d want, We need to get the preparations for her—“  
“I know!” Baatar snapped, standing up. “I know I need to do it but I can’t just decide when it’s barely in my head!”  
“Son, Sit down.” His father said softly, his face understanding. He didn’t follow the instructions, instead folded his arms and his him with a long look. “I know that this is difficult, I won’t try and understand the feeling of your grief.”  
“Is there a point to his, father. Being sentimental isn’t going to bring her back.” He replied sneakily.  
“Neither is rudeness.” His father countered quickly, “Why don’t we settle the arguments aside, it’ll get us nowhere and push us more apart. Take a seat.” His father said, his voice more stern. Glowering, Baatar grumpily sat, crossing his legs.   
“You know I met Kuvira just after Su brought her home, you and the others were at school. She was very shy, as you could imagine but she reminded me a lot like Opal, despite their age differences at the time. I imagined them both getting along, I knew Opal was going to be our only girl in the family by blood, but I saw a potential daughter in her as well. You know I treated her as much. So, I tried to get Su to treat her a little more like Opal but you know your mother.” He shook his head. “She thought she was. It didn’t take long for Kuvira to get attached to Su, looked up to her. One time I overheard one conversation after Kuvira was with us for 8 months.” He looked down, sighing deeply. “She asked Su if she could call her Mom, like Opal did everyday.”  
Baatar chuckled bitterly, knowing the answer already “She said no.”  
“Yes, I didn’t make question on it, pretended I wasn’t there but I knew that knocked Kuvira for a while.”  
“It made her realise that being adopted by you and Mom wasn’t going to happen.” Baatar answered, “That’s why she got focused more on her bending.”  
“I noticed, Especially when we had family photos Kuvira would linger a little but with the knock-back from Su stopped her from asking to be part of those pictures or future family activities. I did consider her a daughter to me Baatar, truly. And I want to help. I can understand your views on your mother, she’s still coming round to understand her mistake concerning Kuvira.”  
“Like trying to kill her?” Baatar mused.   
“That might not have been the brightest idea she had, I won’t say at all what she could have done was right. I never agree to kill someone, especially the person we helped raise for 13 years. Kuvira probably deserved a lot of things for what you two did. Prison sentence; yes; a life sentence; probably not but death? No, no one deserves to die for their mistakes.”  
Baatar said nothing, keeping his eyes to the box now.  
“When this impacts Su, what really happened…She’d be devastated. Su’s distracted, and distant because of the shock, not just because of her death but what happened yesterday, at Zaofu... That’s mostly why she’s not grieving like us. Things like that take longer to sink in.”  
Baatar sighed deeply. “I hear what you’re saying but I don’t want Mom’s interference in this. I can’t deal with that.”  
“I’m not asking you to bring her in on this, she respects your decision.” His father said, placing his hand on his shoulder, “But we’re all your family, and we’ll support you through this. Let me help you with this part.”  
“Don’t you have domes to re design.” Baatar sighed.   
“They can wait, there are more things to worry about, we have our guards back; the security no doubt will been tightened till we can get back on track.” He answered, not too concerned. “What matters is that we sort this out properly, I don’t want us to be haunted by it if it don’t.”  
“Is that why you’re here?”   
“No, I’m helping you decide on what to do for Kuvira. You want the best and I want to help. Raiko on the other hands want to make it public. You’re the only person, I think can get it right for her.”  
Baatar stared at the map for a long time then nodded, giving up fighting that for the time being. “Okay, where should I start?” He said.  
“Location.”  
“Not in the city, too many people in the city hate her, I don’t want her place of rest to be vandalised.” He answered and pulled it closer, he let his eyes wander towards the top dome where their family house was.   
Baatar’s eyes found a particular spot on the hill side, just in the mountain where the light would hit. His gut instantly said that that was the spot he wanted her to be in. He and Kuvira had a few spots they went to, this one of their favourites.   
“There.” He marked it. “I want it to be a little into the mountain side but lined inside with Platinum and the doors to closer a little like the domes do and..” He carried on, marking off the size, and on new pieces of paper a few designs. Letting himself fall into that mode now. He wanted the best for her and he’d do what he could.


	6. Chapter 6

“She’s so…tiny” Yun said quietly, peering at the now sleeping new born in the small cot. “And she’s got a lot of hair.” He added. Taku and Ping were also there, silent and staring.

Mai chuckled, coming up behind him and looked down at the baby as well. “You lot were bald when you were born.”

Ping chuckled a little while Taku rolled his eyes.

“Oh look, she’s got a tiny little beauty mark on her face.” Yun pointed out with a coo.

Mei smiled though frowned lightly. Everyone of course was born with their own thing; she herself had one or two moles on her body but the placement on her daughter’s face was remarkably like Their Great Uniter’s. She lowered her head a little at the thought of her. It had been a shame, this town had benefited a lot from The Great Uniter, she had stabilised the earth empire.

“Boy’s it’s time go to school. We can talk more when you get back.” Ling called, entering the room, fixing himself up.

“Can’t we take the day off to spend with our new sister?” Ping whined though Mei knew he wanted to skip out of school.

“No, cheeky, You’ll spend you day lazing around and pop a look at her once every so often to prove your point.” Mei pointed out, bending down and scooped up the sleeping new born and held her against her chest. All the boy’s whined, but at her glare they shot off to get ready.

“You okay if I go to work?” Ling asked, coming and embraced them both. Mei sighed and nodded, giving him a supportive smile as they pulled away.

“Of course, with another mouth to feed, we’re gonna need all the money we can earn for her. If she’s a fire or earth bender growing up, we may need repair money too, like the boys.”

Ling chuckled, swooping down and hissed Jiaying’s tiny head.

“I bet she’s a fire bender, like me. Keep safe. And I’ll see if I can get anything on The Great Uniter’s burial. I have a feeling they’d want to bury her quickly for Republic City’s repairs to be on the way.”

Mei nodded, rubbing the baby’s back. “Thank you, have a good day.”

Ling smiled and called their boys and headed off, leaving her alone with the baby. Mei sighed and headed towards her room. A nap felt like a good idea.

*

“The design is elegant, perfect for Kuvira and can’t be bent with the platinum.  It’s a tight space, not meant for a lot of people, or crowds for that matter so perhaps temporary wooden stands that comes off the side for the people to spectate from the burial.” Baatar heard his father say from the other room. He wasn’t going to talk with his mother about it so over hearing it was the best shot he wanted.

“That part of the routine is in our range of land we bought. But I’m not certain a statue of her is necessary.”

“Probably not but I think it’s more of the fact seeing her as a statue will make Kuvira more alive for him and other supports of the Earth Empire. People don’t want to forget her face, I know our son doesn’t”

He heard Su sigh, a scrape of metal sounded like she stood up from her chair.

“when’s the quickest we can have this done ready?”

“2 days if we start in the next hour. I’ve broken down the design so we know when to start, Junior will oversee this.”

“And Zaofu’s Domes?” Su asked.

“I’ve finished the designs, once Kuvira’s sight is done, we can start on the actual rebuild of them. We can’t do everything at once.”

He heard Su sigh deeply, retaking a seat.

“Su, I know we have a lot to do, our family needs each other and our support. Once the funeral is done and repairs on the way, we all known what Baatar will face.”

Baatar stiffened a little, hearing this.

“You can only pull so much but a punishment has to fit the crime, I know you want to get him off but a neutral judge and jury won’t accept the mother-son aspect of it.”

“And have him thrown in prison?!”

“It’s not going to be a life sentence, Su, believe me. Baatar worked with us to bring the Giant Mecha tank down so that’ll relieve his sentence, your influence on this new earth kingdom in the rebuild will also loosen some more of it but we can’t pretend he won’t get punished for what he did.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“How’s…he doing?”

“Not open to you, at all. I wouldn’t recommend getting into Kuvira’s service with him. After the burial, you two will need to talk it out in a locked room.”

“I think I’ll take more than a locked room to talk to Junior. He has my stubbornness.”

“True, but given time, he’ll open up. You’ve already started to patch things up but when it’s Kuvira-“

“I know, it’s very personal.” Su finished. “I’ll wait till everything’s…prepared. I’ll go and give word to Junior and a few people to get the location ready to begin, quicker it’s done, quicker we can get to protecting Zaofu again.”

Baatar took this as his hiding cue to exit, making his way back to his room and flicking to the designs he did ready as the door opened.

“I know you were listening in, Junior.” Su stated, not surprised.

“You could have humoured me, like you always did.” Baatar answered, dryly.

Su hummed, almost sounded disapproving.

“Are you coming to tell me to get ready on building my dead fiancé’s tomb?” He added, “I’ll get changed so go away.”

Su tittered loudly. “There’s no reason we can’t talked in a civilised manner.”

“Says the woman who attempted to assassinate her almost daughter in law in a time of peace the last time we were here.” He answered rolling up the designs needed and slipped them into a cynical tube to carry them in.

“I hardly think that’s fair to bring that up.”

“Well you’re right, it’s not; Kuvira’s already dead. So unless you’re going to help me, I have a tomb of my own design to build.” He brushed past Su quickly and headed away.

He did his best not to turn and look behind; he didn’t want to see his mother’s expression on her face. He knew that he was hitting a nerve but  he could go much much worse than he currently was to hurt her even more emotionally. Restraining any of those hurtful ones was probably the best for now. She still had to go through her emotional turmoil with Kuvira’s death when she hit rock bottom.  That was going to be a long ride.

Baatar just sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chapter story, just a reminder. This is my first LOK fan fic so please leave a comment on how it is :) Also i have watch Marvel's Agents of SHIELD so there may be one element that may be in this story (Don't worry, not a character or thing but you'll know it if it crops up)
> 
> !!!!!Don't forget to comment!!!!


End file.
